My Butterfly
by DoubleTripleTrouble
Summary: "Aku berjanji. Aku akan segera membawa kamu keluar dari tempat itu, hyung." KookV. Jungkook. Taehyung. TwoShoot.


**MY BUTTERFLY**

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook (17 y.o)**

 **Kim Taehyung (23 y.o)**

 **.**

 **Romance, Angst**

 **.**

 **TwoShoot**

 **.**

 _ **Baca a/n dibawahnya, nde? ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

Sekarang akhir pekan. Dan seperti biasa, inilah waktu untuk ku bersantai. Kalian tahu santai yang aku maksud?

Yap, tentu saja bermalas-malasan di ranjang.

Setelah lima hari berkutat dengan berbagai macam buku disekolah rasanya kepala ku ingin pecah. Tapi tak apa, setidaknya lima hari menyebalkan itu bisa diganti dengan dua hari yang menyenangkan.

Kalian bertanya dimana orang tua ku? tentu saja dirumah. Aku juga dirumah. Tapi rumah yang ku maksudkan adalah apartemen.

Penjelasan ku aneh ya? baiklah, mari kita perjelas.

Aku tinggal bersama kedua orang tua ku. Aku tidak punya adik, karena jelas disini aku berperan sebagai adik. Tapi aku juga seorang kakak. Atau jika dipermudah, aku adalah anak tunggal. Ah aku lupa, nama ku Jeon Jungkook.

Ayah bekerja sebagai karyawan tetap disalah satu perusahaan yang cukup ternama dikawasan Seoul. Ibuku berperan mengurus rumah tangga dan aku berperan untuk membahagiakan keduanya suatu saat nanti.

Keluarga ku kaya?

Ya, untuk kebahagiaan. Tapi tidak (atau lebih tepat kurang) untuk materi. Meskipun begitu berkat kerja keras ayah, setidaknya kebutuhan keluarga kami selalu tercukupi bahkan kadang-kadang berlebih.

Setelah usia ku genap 17 tahun aku meminta pada ayah untuk belajar hidup mandiri karena aku tidak mau lebih merepotkan mereka berdua. Dan dengan baik hatinya, ayah mengizinkan ku.

Hingga disinilah aku sekarang, didalam apartemen yang baru ku huni beberapa bulan lalu. Bersandar diranjang dengan laptop dipangkuan ku.

Mengerjakan tugas? jangan bercanda. Aku main _game_ tahu.

Aku melirik jam yang berdiri angkuh diatas meja. Pukul 8 malam. Itu artinya satu jam lagi aku harus tidur. Karena entah mengapa, tidur lebih cepat sudah menjadi rutinitas ku.

Hari yang ku kira akan berakhir seperti biasa, sepertinya akan berakhir dengan 'luar biasa' _._

Kenapa? karena dengan 'baik hatinya' ada orang yang bertandang ke apartemen ku. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja waktunya yang salah. Ini sudah memasuki waktu tidur ku, dan aku paling malas menerima tamu di jam seperti ini.

Mengganggu saja.

Dan kemalasan ku berlipat ganda ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Park Jimin. Sahabatku. Saat aku membuka pintu, aku langsung dihadapkan dengan cengiran konyolnya. Dan jika sudah seperti ini, aku tahu, ada yang anak ini inginkan.

"Jungkook-ah, ayo kita bersenang-bersenang?"

Dia gila. Dan yang lebih gila adalah aku bersahabat dengannya. Bagi ku, ketika dia sudah mengeluarkan kalimat 'bersenang-senang' itu adalah peringatan tanda bahaya.

Kenapa bahaya?

Karena kami sudah tahu pribadi masing-masing, jadi aku tahu makna 'bersenang-senang' yang dia maksud.

Inginnya aku menolak, tapi memang dasar dia keras kepala (dan aku yang juga berkepala batu) jadilah acara tarik-menarik untuk keluar apartemen.

Aku mengutuk kekuatan yang dimiliki Jimin karena dengan mudahnya dia berhasil membawa ku keluar. Hingga berakhir aku yang duduk di belakangnya (kami naik motor) membelah jalanan kota Seoul dengan berlatarkan kerlip lampu-lampu gedung pencakar langit.

Indah sekali.

.

.

.

"Ayo masuk."

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang dia ucapkan ketika kami sampai. Setelah mengamati bangunan yang berdiri kokoh didepan sana aku langsung tahu tempat apa itu.

Rumah prostitusi.

Kalian pasti berpikir kami anak nakal ya? jangan, jangan langsung menilai seperti itu.

Aku disini hanya untuk menemani sahabat ku. Mungkin bukan kali pertama kami datang ke tempat seperti ini. Tapi aku berani bersumpah, demi masa depan yang sedang ku rancang dengan baik, aku tidak pernah melakukan _nya._ Maksimal, aku hanya menginjakkan kaki ku kedalam sana. Minimal, aku akan menunggunya diluar.

Karena, aku tidak akan membiarkan sahabat ku sendirian ditempat seperti itu.

Kalian ingin tahu tentang Jimin? baiklah, dia merupakan hasil dari keluarga _broken home._ Ayahnya terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan keluarga mereka hingga membuat ibunya selingkuh. Berakhir dengan perceraian yang mutlak dengan hak asuh Jimin berada ditangan ayahnya.

Bukan berarti sahabat ku terjun dalam lingkaran pergaulan yang liar, ya! itu hanya bentuk pelampiasan rasa sepinya. Aku sudah melarangnya berkali-kali untuk menghentikan kebiasaan buruk ini. Tapi dia membantah dengan keras. Dan dia berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu sampai diluar batas (berhubungan badan) karena dia hanya menginginkan sedikit 'hiburan'.

Musik yang berdentum dengan keras menyambut kedatangan kami. Walaupun ini bukan kali pertama aku berada ditempat seperti ini, aku tidak pernah terbiasa dengan suasana dihadapan ku. Muda-mudi yang saling meliukan tubuh mereka dilantai dansa, meja _bartender_ yang dikelilingi banyak pasangan, ataupun kursi yang bertebaran disudut-sudut ruangan dengan 'kegiatan cinta' mereka.

Aku tidak pernah terbiasa. Bukan berarti aku ingin terbiasa, _loh._

"Jimin-ah, mungkin sebaiknya aku menunggu mu di luar saja." aku sedikit berteriak melawan dentuman musik yang keras agar suara ku terdengar.

Kami berhenti berjalan dan Jimin menoleh kearah ku. Menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak juga.

"Kamu yakin? baiklah, aku tidak akan lama. Kalau butuh sesuatu kamu bisa menemukan ku di meja bar."

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan akhirnya kami berpisah. Dia masuk lebih dalam dan aku kembali ke titik kedatangan. Di luar. Duduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang memang sengaja ditaruh disana.

Lama duduk disini membuat ku mengantuk. Bagaimana tidak? anginnya sejuk, daerah ini juga cukup jauh dari keramaian. Jika kalian bertanya apakah aku terusik dengan dentuman didalam, maka jawabannya tidak. Karena dinding bangunan itu kedap suara. Dan satu lagi alasan kenapa aku jadi mengantuk.

Ini sudah lewat jam tidur ku.

Aku nyaris memejamkan mata ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang disebelah ku. Aku menoleh. Disana, disebelah ku, seorang laki-laki sedang menghisap sebatang rokok. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya yang cukup terbuka, aku yakin dia salah satu 'pekerja' disini.

Dari arah pandang ku, aku bisa melihat bagaimana wajahnya. Meskipun laki-laki tapi wajah orang ini identik manis daripada tampan. Kulitnya yang putih (agak tan) nampak lembut jika disentuh dan matanya juga tajam tapi memberi kesan lucu diwaktu bersamaan.

Sayang sekali dengan wajah seperti itu harus bekerja ditempat seperti ini.

Dia menoleh kearah ku. Mengulurkan sebungkus rokok dengan merk yang sama seperti yang sedang dia pegang.

"Mau satu?"

Aku cukup dibuat terkejut. Bagaimana bisa suaranya begitu berat? tidak cocok sekali dengan wajahnya yang manis. Tapi itu perpaduan yang cukup unik, menurut ku.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak merokok."

Dia terlihat kecewa dengan penolakkan ku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku akan dibunuh ayah kalau dia tahu putranya merokok.

"Zaman sekarang _kok_ masih ada yang tidak merokok. Kamu aneh sekali."

Aku melihatnya menghela nafas cukup panjang diiringi dengan kepulan asap yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Dilihat dari ekspresi yang dikeluarkan saja, aku bisa tahu laki-laki disamping ku ini terlihat sangat lelah.

Jujur aku agak risih dengan kehadirannya disamping ku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? selama dia tidak mengganggu, mungkin aku akan tetap berada disini karena aku masih punya rasa hormat dan sopan santun.

"Kamu tidak masuk kedalam?"

Aku sebenarnya sudah menutup mata demi mengatasi rasa kantuk ku. Tapi suara laki-laki itu kembali menginterupsi. Kalau tidak dijawab rasanya tidak sopan. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku kembali membuka mata dan memberikan atensi ku padanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya menunggu sahabat ku didalam. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia keluar."

"Kamu sudah datang kesini. Jangan dibuat percuma. Kamu sama aku aja, mau?"

Jika tadi ayah akan membunuh ku kalau aku merokok, mungkin aku akan di kubur hidup-hidup kalau dia tahu aku berani 'bermain'.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala sebagai respon.

Sepertinya laki-laki ini pantang menyerah. Karena dia masih melanjutkan penawarannya meskipun tadi sudah aku tolak.

"Sudahlah, terima saja. Untuk kamu aku berikan diskon _deh,_ bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau, sungguh."

Sebenarnya aku sedikit kasihan melihat wajahnya. Kalau 'pekerja' seperti mereka biasanya cenderung memaksa demi mendapat 'pelanggan', tapi orang disebelah ku ini lebih menunjukkan raut memohon daripada memaksa.

Dan dari situ aku tahu. Pemuda yang duduk disebelah ku ini benar-benar terpakasa melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Kosong lagi, _deh._ Sudah hampir dua minggu aku tidak dapat pelanggan. Benar-benar."

Sekarang dia sudah mematikan rokoknya. Kepalanya dia gelengkan beberapa kali. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit. Nampak jelas tengah memikul sesuatu yang berat.

Aku sedikit bingung. Sungguh.

Maksud ku, laki-laki disebelah ku ini tidak terlalu buruk. Dilihat dari segi mana pun dia memiliki 'kualitas' jauh diatas rata-rata. Cukup sempurna, _malah._ Tapi belum dapat pelanggan selama hampir dua minggu? mana mungkin?

"Maaf jika pertanyaan ku ini menyinggung mu. Tapi kenapa hampir dua minggu ini kamu bisa 'kosong'? Ma-maksud ku, kamu kan -"

Jeda sebentar. Aku bingung, kata apa yang sekiranya tepat untuk menggambarkan dia. Wajahnya cukup cantik untuk disebut tampan. _Masa_ iya aku menyebutnya cantik? bisa-bisa dia marah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika berfikir seperti itu. Salahkan saja wajahnya! lalu apa? manis? aku pasti bergu-

"Aku kenapa?"

-rau.

Aku tersadar dari pikiran konyol itu. Dia kini menatap ku. Sorot matanya terlihat bingung dan lihat saja keningnya, kening itu kini membentuk sedikit garis halus.

Lucu sekali.

Bagaimana ini? apa yang harus aku katakan? cantik kah? baiklah, mungkin aku harus berkata tampan untuk menjaga perasaanya. Tapi lidah ku rasanya aneh menyebut kata itu. Oke, tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting aku tidak menyinggung perasaanya.

Hei, bagaimana pun dia seorang lelaki! dan harusnya kata itu bersanding dengan tampan bukan cantik.

"-kamu kan tampan. Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada orang yang menginginkan mu?"

Aku diam. Dia diam. Suasana entah bagaimana kini berubah menjadi _awkward._ Tapi sedetik kemudian dia terkekeh. Kekehan yang terdengar sangat lembut.

"Terima kasih untuk tampannya. Kamu orang kedua setelah ibu yang bilang aku tampan, omong-omong. Sebenarnya orang yang ada disekitar ku lebih banyak bilang aku manis atau bahkan cantik. -"

Aku benar, _kan_?

Dia kemudian mencoba untuk menghentikan kekehannya. Setelah berhenti, kekehan itu berubah menjadi senyum yang manis.

Sangat manis.

"-tadi kamu bertanya _kan_ , bagaimana mungkin tidak ada orang yang menginginkan aku? -"

Aku mengangguk sebagai respon. Entah bagaimana aku merasa _exicited_ untuk mendengar jawabannya.

Atau suaranya?

"-kalau begitu aku juga mau tanya. Kenapa kamu tidak menginginkan ku?"

Duarrrrr

Rasanya seperti ada orang yang melempar mesiu ke wajah ku.

Dan dengan santainya dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum yang lebih lebar, nampak konyol tapi lucu disaat bersamaan.

Aku mengerjap mendengernya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sebodoh itu? ini memalukan sekali.

Ayaaaahhhh aku malu.

Aku berani bertaruh wajah dan telinga ku pasti sudah berwarna merah. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? tentu saja tahu, rasanya wajah ku sangat hangat. Aku tidak berani mengangkat kepala. Tapi aku yakin dia masih bisa melihat perubahan warna telinga ku.

Setelah berhasil mendinginkan pipi ku dari rasa hangat tadi. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan namanya. Aku berdehem cukup keras untuk mengembalikan perhatian pemuda itu kearah ku. Dan itu berhasil.

"Boleh aku tahu nama mu?"

Dia terlihat mengernyitkan keningnya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. Siapa nama mu? dan usia mu berapa? kau masih terlihat seperti anak-anak."

Aku merengut mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin? aku? anak-anak? aku sudah 17 tahun lebih sekarang. Itu artinya aku sudah menjadi laki-laki dewasa dan bukan lagi anak-anak.

Dia juga apa-apaan, _sih_? dia kan masih kecil, dilihat dari wajah dan ukuran tubuhnya pun semua orang tau dia masih lebih muda dari ku. Tapi kenapa mengambil pekerjaan seperti 'ini'?

"Aku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Aku sudah 17 tahun lebih sekarang. Jadi kamu tidak bisa mengatai aku anak kecil lagi. Aku belum selesai."

Aku langsung mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan cepat ketika melihat bibirnya terbuka. Ingin menginterupsi sepertinya.

Astaga, dimana rasa sopan santunnya? Aku kan lebih tua. Meskipun aku belum tahu usianya, tapi aku yakin dia hanya satu tahun dibawah ku atau paling tidak berbeda beberapa bulan saja.

"Kamu juga, masih kecil sudah bekerja seperti ini? kamu harusnya sekolah. Biarkan orang tua mu yang mencari uang. Ini bukan kewajiban kamu. Ditambah lagi, dengan 'pekerjaan' seperti ini apakah orang tua mu senang?"

Ada apa ini? kenapa wajahnya berubah dingin? kemana wajah hangatnya yang tadi? Ap-apa aku salah bicara?

"Dengar. Aku bukan anak kecil. Usia ku 23 tahun. Dan aku tahu, mungkin bagi kamu 'pekerjaan' ini sangat menjijikan tapi hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa mencari uang untuk operasi ibu ku. Kau masih kecil. Jadi tidak akan mengerti dunia orang dewasa. Ck, keterlaluan."

Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh. Soal usia aku memang salah. Tapi dengan wajah seperti itu mana mungkin aku berpikir dia lebih tua dari ku.

Dan soal 'pekerjaan', bukan berarti aku jijik dengannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia salah melangkah. Tidak ada sedikit pun niatan untuk menghina.

Ku lihat lagi wajahnya. Sinar wajah itu kini berubah. Menjadi sendu dan tampak lebih lelah. Dan aku membenci diri ku yang sudah dengan teganya merampas sinar bahagia yang tadi sempat terpatri disana.

"Aku minta maaf. Bukan mak-"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Tidak ada yang salah disini. Semua yang kau katakan nyaris sepenuhnya benar. Hanya bagian usia saja yang salah."

Dia tersenyum lagi. Tapi berbeda dengan yang tadi. Kali ini senyum getir. Dan aku yang bodoh ini jadi merasa lebih bersalah lagi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud merendahkan atau apapun itu. Tapi aku hanya ingin kamu mencari pekerjaan yang sesungguhnya. Yang lebih baik dari ini. Karena... karena kamu tidak pantas berada di tempat seperti ini, _hyung._ Boleh aku memanggil mu seperti itu?"

Entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa aku berbicara seperti tadi? rasanya sangat melegakan sekali.

Akhirnya aku tahu alasan dia berada disini. Dia ada disini untuk membiayai operasi ibunya, bukan karena keinginannya sendiri dan setelah beberapa saat kita berbicara, aku tahu _hyung_ adalah orang baik. Dan orang baik tidak pantas berada ditempat seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, Jungkook-ssi. Tentu kamu boleh."

Hening yang cukup lama melanda kami. Kalau boleh jujur aku tidak suka dengan keheningan ini. Rasanya aku sudah terlalu nyaman berbincang dengannya.

Bahkan sekarang aku sudah melupakan kantuk ku.

Aku berusaha memutar otak. Mencari bahan perbincangan yang sekiranya tidak menyinggung.

Aha! ketemu.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, ibu mu sakit apa sampai harus dioperasi seperti itu? apakah cukup parah?"

"Ibu punya benjolan diperut. Setiap hari dia selalu mengeluh sakit, karena aku tidak tega akhirnya kubawa dia ke klinik. Dokter bilang itu tumor ringan dan harus segera dioperasi sebelum semakin besar."

Ada jeda tarikan nafas sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan.

"Kamu tahu? keluarga ku hanya keluarga miskin. Untuk memenuhi makan saja susah, apalagi harus membayar biaya operasi? ditambah lagi masalah selalu muncul satu persatu dan itu hanya bisa ditebus dengan uang, uang dan uang. Bahkan aku yang sudah kelewat 'kotor' saja masih belum bisa memenuhinya. Dan yang lebih menyedihkan lagi sudah dua minggu lebih aku 'kosong'. Sial sekali."

"Bagaimana dengan ayah mu?"

"Dia tidak lebih dari pemabuk yang tidak berguna."

"Mungkin terdengar tidak sopan, tapi berapa biaya operasinya?"

"Untuk apa kau tahu?"

Dia memicingkan matanya kearah ku. Hey! memang bertanya seperti itu termasuk tindak kejahatan?

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kalau tidak mau memberi tahu ya sudah."

Taehyung _hyung_ tertawa. Kali ini tawa yang sangat lepas sampai kedua matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit.

Cantik sekali.

"Tidak usah _ngambek_ seperti itu. Ah aku lupa, kamu kan masih anak kecil."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, _hyung._ Jadi?"

"Hmm, sekitar 3 jutaan."

Aku terdiam. Merenungi jumlah nominal itu. Aku ingin membantu. Sangat ingin. Tapi dari mana aku bisa menda-

Ah, uang sekolah tahun ini.

Aku baru ingat, ayah sudah menyerahkan uang biaya sekolah padaku. Dan sepertinya cukup untuk membantu Taehyung _hyung._ Tapi bagaimana cara aku menutup biaya sekolah ku?

Bagaimana ini?

Emhh, mungkin ayah akan mengerti alasan aku menggunakan uang sekolah. Ya, ayah pasti mengerti.

" _Hyung,_ bisa kah aku ikut membantu operasi ibu mu? Aku ikhlas, sungguh."

Taehyung _hyung_ tadi masih asik dengan dunianya kini menatap ku dengan horor seolah aku berhasil memakan telinga ku sendiri.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Kamu masih sekolah dan kamu belum bekerja. Dari mana kamu bisa membantu ku? tidak perlu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu repot karena aku. Lagipula, kita baru saja berkenalan. Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa percaya begitu saja pada ku? bisa saja aku berbohong, _kan_?"

"Aku masih punya tabungan. Dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan. Aku bisa percaya karena itu adalah kamu, _hyung_. Mungkin jika orang lain aku akan sulit untuk percaya. Tapi sekali lagi, karena itu _hyung_ aku bisa percaya."

"Sungguh? kamu tidak sedang membodohi ku, _kan_?"

Ku gelengkan kepala ku dengan mantap. Menunjukkan keseriusan ku bahwa aku tidak sedang membohongi atau membodohi siapa pun.

Rasanya aneh. Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali melindungi Taehyung _hyung_ dan terus menjaga senyum itu untuk selalu melekat di wajah manisnya.

Ku lihat dari raut wajahnya dia tengah memikirkan tawaran ku tadi. Lihat saja, mata tajamnya yang memicing, keningnya yang kembali mengkerut, dan bibir nya yang sedikit mengerucut.

Uh, manis sekali. Sangat bodoh rasanya jika tidak ada orang yang menginginkannya.

Dan aku termasuk orang bodoh itu.

"Kemarikan _handphone hyung_. Nanti aku akan menghubungi mu untuk memberikan uangnya."

Selesai kami bertukar nomor, aku bisa melihat Jimin sudah keluar dari bangunan itu. Ku lambaikan tangan ku kearahnya dan memberi isyarat untuk ke tempat parkir duluan.

Dan itu adalah tanda bahwa aku harus segera pulang.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu. Jaga diri kamu baik-baik. Sampai jumpa, _hyung_."

Dan aku berlari menuju parkiran motor dimana Jimin sudah siap dengan sepeda motornya, meninggalkan Taehyung _hyung_ yang masih melambaikan tangan kearah ku dengan senyumannya yang manis.

Aku berjanji. Aku akan segera membawa kamu keluar dari tempat itu, _hyung._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC.**

 **a/n:**

Ini pasti TBC kok^^ kalau ada yang minat dengan fic abal ini aku usahain akan update cepet.

Hmmmmmmmm, terhitung 2 hari dari sekarang, _maybe_? karena aku udah nyaris selesai di chap terakhirnya.

Oiya, ada yang tahukah kisah ini? ini aku ambil dari kisah nyata, dengan diberi sedikit bubuk-bubuk kookv, Yehet!

Untuk yang kemarin sudah memberi review, fav, dan follownya,

 _Gamsahamnida^_~_


End file.
